sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prismatic Authority (Tetrawyvern)/Characters
This page is a list of characters in the Prismatic Authority AU. For convenience, they're grouped by gem type. Be aware that most of this page is a work in progress. You can see the castes assigned to these gems here. Diamonds White Diamond White Diamond '''(facet code 1) is one of the greater matriarchs of the Prismatic Authority. Personality White is cool and composed. She rarely shows emotion, but when she does, it’s often compassion. She heavily believes in new beginnings and likes keeping things as simple as they can be. Unfortunately, her appreciation for simplicity can often get in the way of her rationality. Despite seeming stable and unruffled, she can be easily angered under certain circumstances. When upset, she becomes extremely cold and may resort to cruel actions. Abilities * '''Elementumkinesis: As a Diamond, White is capable of manipulating any element, although her skills with most elements are limited. * Asterokinesis: 'White can manipulate cosmic space and energy as her primary kinetic ability. ** '''Cosmic Aura: '''White is constantly projecting an aura of cosmic energy. It usually manifests itself as a shiny white glitter-like substance. Black Diamond '''Black Diamond '(facet code 1) is one of the greater matriarchs of the Prismatic Authority. Personality Black practically radiates power. She’s an excellent actress and knows how to use her skills to her advantage. When first meeting her, she can come off as intimidating and nefarious, and she often acts along with that at first. Eventually, however, she will give up her act and reveal her true personality. Black is just as composed as White, if not even more so. She likes to break up her emotionless attitude by acting overemotional, although she’s so overdramatic when doing so that it’s pretty obvious she’s acting. She has extreme logical prowess and can easily calculate possibilities, plans, and actions. In general, she wants little but success and happiness for her court, and is willing to use her abilities to reach her goals. Abilities * '''Elementumkinesis: As a Diamond, Black is capable of manipulating any element, although her skills with most elements are limited. * Hallucikineis: 'Black can manipulate illusions as her primary kinetic ability. ** '''Illusion Aura: '''White is constantly projecting an aura of illusions. It usually manifests itself as a cluster of small colorful shapes and lines. Red Diamond '''Red Diamond '(facet code 1) is one of the lesser matriarchs of the Prismatic Authority. Personality Red is ambitious and amicable. She wants success for her friends (read: everyone) more than any other member of the Authority. She has very strong emotions about pretty much everything, but she often hides them because she believes they’ll get in everyone else’s way. In general, she often makes sacrifices for the sake of the team, tries her best to empower people, and often looks out for others more than she does herself. When not constantly thinking about her ambitions, she’s pretty energetic and playful, and her strong emotions tend to rub off on other people. Abilities * '''Elementumkinesis: As a Diamond, Red is capable of manipulating any element, although her skills with most elements are extremely limited. * Pyrokinesis: 'Red can manipulate fire as her primary kinetic ability. ** '''Fire Aura: '''Red is constantly projecting an aura of fire. It usually manifests itself as harmless sparks. Orange Diamond '''Red Diamond '(facet code 1) is one of the lesser matriarchs of the Prismatic Authority. Personality Orange likes being the center of attention. She’s easily excited, pretty friendly, and a tad bit childish. She often takes risks without realizing it, but is more cautious when the risks apply to other people, and can be kind of protective of them. She’s very impatient and wants things to be done as soon as they can be. She doesn’t really know how to express her anger, though, so she generally lets it bottle up, not realizing how it interferes with her productivity. As the youngest Diamond of the group, she takes a liking to newly emerged Gems, and most of them return the appreciation. Abilities * '''Elementumkinesis: As a Diamond, Orange is capable of manipulating any element, although her skills with most elements are extremely limited. wip wip wipppp